happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You Gotta be Kitting Me!
"You Gotta be Kitting Me!" is a fan-made Happy Tree Friends episode from Season 104. Plot The episode begins with Flaky being lost in the middle of a forest, being very afraid. Flaky walks carefully until two, small cats (Kit and Kat) run past her, looking like they are playing tag. Flaky's adrenaline goes high and she runs around, screaming, thinking that they were wolves. She runs until she sees a sign that says: Hotel. Flaky decides to see from the point of a arrow, and of course, she sees a camp-like Hotel with one big-building like camp. Flaky lightly laughs, then decides to walk into the hotel. She is introduced by Russell and Flaky gives him a gold coin to stay for a night. In the background, you can see Toothy leading a few Generic Tree Friends. Flaky gets scared by Kit and Kat again, and they also want to stay for a night. Russell gives Kit, Kat, and Flaky a key. Flaky walks to her room, being followed by Kit and Kat. Flaky sees this before she opens her door, and tells them this is not their room, until quickly, Kit would snatch the Key right out of Flaky's arm, and it gets cut by the key and she has the two keys Kit and Kat once had, and screams in pain about the cut arm. She ran to get the maid (Giggles) to go to her room. Giggles would knock on the door, and see Kit and Kat in the room. Giggles knows that there is one key for each person, and she only sees one. Giggles tells them to give Flaky's key back and grab their keys. Kit and Kat's door were hilariously next to Flaky's. Kit would place her key down and Kat would land on a nearby bed. They would decide to play on the bed a little, not really jumping, but playing games on it, well, at least hand games like Patty-cake. After a bit, they would go to the balcony and look around. Flaky is shown with a dead Generic Tree Friend, and Toothy, who are inspecting the case. Kit and Kat are interested by this, but by chance they fell from their balcony and landed on the wall, which made them bounce, while at the roof top an unsuspecting Robette falls down from the ceiling. A robotic sounding like "Hey..." came from Robette, as she gets up and decides to get back to the roof of the hotel. Funny thing was, that Kit and Kat were bouncing from place to place! Randomly placed tents got a little bent from Kit and Kat, until they landed on some grass, with Flaky figuring out what happened. Meanwhile Cuddles is shown going out of a Manager Room with a tie on and a table (Flying from the bent walls) Hits Cuddles and he gets his head decapitated. Giggles sees this and screams. Running outside to tell the Tree Friends that their boss just died. Russell comes outside, in panic, and then runs to a wall to set an alarm. Flaky screams while kicking the dead body to Toothy, which makes him fall down a random cliff. Kit and Kat would set up a string trap, but Flaky's Quills would get stuck while she runs by. One of them flew out when she got off the trap, and it would puncture Kat's tooth. Funny enough, Robette at the top of the main tent, wasn't even noticing. Giggles would finally come to the stop and say "WAIT!". She tells them why are they so worried about the boss, and tells them to calm down and get back to their rooms. Kit and Kat sigh of relief, but then Robette (Thinking that they were dead weeds) starts to cut Kit in half, and he'd scream in pain. Knowing that she maybe next, Kat screams as the iris closes on her. When the scream is closed and a small part of the credits, you can hear a blade cutting Kat. Moral "Be Quiet in the Hallway!" Fates Deaths *A Generic Tree Friend is dead for an unknown reason. *Cuddles' head is decapitated from a table *Toothy died when falling off the cliff (Debatable) *Kit and Kat get sliced by Robette. (Kat's death is off-screen) Injuries *Flaky is cut in the hand by a Key. *If Toothy survived his fall, he would be badly injured. *One of Flaky's quills rip off *Kat losses a tooth when Flaky's quill would puncture it. Destruction *Some Walls on tents are a little bent from Kit and Kat bouncing on it. *Some Generic Tree Friends destroy some things while they panic. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 5 (4 including debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 3 (4 including debatable deaths) *Total Rate: 62.5% (50% Including Debatable Deaths) Trivia *This is the Debut of Kit and Kat, and Robette. *Even though Flaky appears quite a bit, it can be considered that it is a goof that she is Starring Role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:CrazyMew37's Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes Category:Debut Episodes